The Dragon Slaying Campione!
by dude932
Summary: When Natsu stumbles across an ancient tomb on a job request, who knew that it would change his life from then on? Now with the power of a Gods authority watch as he grows up as a Campione, the God Slayer. He'll grow to be one of the most powerful Campione in Fiore. Plus, who the hell are these two knights proclaiming their love for him, one more reluctant then the other mind you.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright first of all before questions start to arise a few things:**

**1. This was officially meant to be a Fate Stay Night/Fairy Tail crossover. However I made it a Campione!/Fairy Tail crossover instead with elements such as Natsu's authorities from Fate Stay Night, or more so from a character from Fate Stay Night, you'll figure it out in this chapter anyway. **

**2. This is set in the Fairy Tail world, there will be gods from Campione and mythology taking part here in this story.**

**3. The God Slayers in Fairy Tail aren't going to be the same as Campione.**

**Pairings: So far Natsu/Erica/Liliana. (Not Sure if any Fairy Tail girls will be involved.)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Fairy Tail, the wondrous guild stationed in Magnolia... was currently in a mass panic. All because of Happy, the blue flying little cat that hatched from an egg not four months ago, faithful guild member of Fairy Tail and even more loyal friend to one Natsu Dragneel and adoptive son of Lisanna Strauss. Why was Happy the centre of all this mass panic within one of the rowdiest guilds of all Fiore? Simple really, because he had rushed into the guild and mustered up a single sentence.

"I LOST NATSU!"

That's what had started it all, Happy's cry for help and now the entire guild was in a panic trying to search for the young Dragon Slayer even the usually bored Laxus had grunted and pushed himself off the pole he was leaning on, presumably he had left the guild searching for the young member of Fairy Tail, however that was still to be confirmed, he could of left just because it was loud. Lisanna was worried sick, she had seen Natsu and Happy take a job request off the board several days ago with rushed excitement but hadn't even had the time to ask if it was safe or not which was totally unlike her since she cared so much for Natsu. However the Dragon Slayer had left before she could ask.

Erza and Mira had been butting heads since the time Happy announced and everyone saw that the young cat was serious. They were arguing on who was better to go after Natsu. They seemed to be worried about Natsu, however their arguing was stopping them from going after him, Happy was crying atop a table while Lisanna tried to comfort him.

"Happy, tell us again what job did you take?" Makarov questioned, he was worried about the young Dragon Slayer, if the boy got into trouble or if anyone of his guild got into trouble, real trouble he'd never forgive himself. He saw all members of Fairy Tail as his children and a parent had to protect their children, no matter what.

"It was something about lost artifacts." Happy sobbed. "The guy never showed at the place though, Natsu wanted to see what was inside so we went in." Makarov sighed, he should of known that Natsu's curiosity would of played a major factor in this. "It was some kinda freaky tunnel!" He cried making Makarov sigh once more, they probably entered an ancient tomb, they were rare but there were several around Fiore, all highly rich in treasure if anyone was brave enough, or in Natsu's case stupid enough to venture forth. But they were also highly dangerous, treasure hunters didn't even dare go near them unprepared.

"Happy can you remember the job, what the request wanted. Maybe then we can find where the tomb is located. Or if you remember anything on it's whereabouts." Makarov told him.

"I'm sorry!" Happy cried. "I got lost trying to find Natsu and found a different exit in the tunnels! I didn't know where I was! I don't know where it is!" He cried, Lisanna shooting the master a concerned look.

"Alright." Makarov nodded as he stood up on the stool. "Everyo-!" The master was cut off as the guild doors slammed open and Laxus stood there a pissed off expression on the blonde teenagers face, however that wasn't what brought everyone's attention, it's what was slung over Laxus's shoulder, the unconscious form of Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lisanna and Happy cried as they rushed forward, the entire guild looking up to see Laxus and Natsu.

"Laxus, where did you find him?" Makarov questioned as Laxus laid the pink haired boy down, Lisanna fretting over the unconscious boy.

"The edge of Magnolia, barely conscious." Laxus told him with a huff. "Damn brat, first thing he did when he saw me was try and fight me. No matter what, that kid will never change." Makarov had to smile. Natsu was Natsu afterall.

"You went looking for him Laxus, I'm proud of you." Laxus simply grunted before walking over to one of the posts in the guild and leaned against it, pulling his magic headphones over his ears and closing his eyes. Lisanna and Happy were sitting by the unconscious Natsu, looking him over, they couldn't see any sign of wounds or anything.

"He must be emotionally exhausted." Makarov told them. "Let's get him to the infirmary so he can rest." Lisanna nodded her head, Happy gripping onto Natsu's red long sleeved shirt not wanting to leave Natsu's side again. "Macao can you help Natsu into the infirmary?"

"Of course Master." The blue haired man told him lifting the pink haired child up and carrying him along with Happy to the infirmary. The guild soon returned back to normal. Lisanna was fidgeting constantly making her older sister worry about her. The rebellious teen sighed and gripped Lisanna by the shoulder before dragging her across the guild.

"Mira! Let me go." Lisanna cried in surprise, not knowing what her sister was doing before they reached the infirmary door, Mira was about to open it before it opened from the inside, Makarov stood in the now open doorway, pale as a ghost. Mira didn't even think he noticed her as he walked out of the infirmary room.

"Gramps?" Mira questioned before her eyes shot wide in fear as she pushed the door to Natsu's room open only to see him laying in the bed, his chest rising and falling stopping the fear right in it's tracks. "Master, what's wrong?" Mira questioned walking back out of the room.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Mirajane." Makarov told her seemingly snapping out of it. "I'm off to see Porlyusica, I need to speak with her about a few things. Look after the guild until I get back." Mira nodded, not knowing what was wrong with the father figure of Fairy Tail. Could there be something wrong with Natsu? She watched as Lisanna stepped up to Natsu's bedside and held his hand in her own. Mira frowned before she turned to her left to see Erza standing next to her.

"Something is wrong." Mira told her.

"By the way the Master looked, I'd have to agree with you." Erza nodded, the two looking over there shoulder to see Makarov leaving the guild hall, the rest of the wizards getting back to their daily afternoon routines that had been disrupted with Happy's sudden declaration.

"Truce?" Mira questioned turning back to one another.

"Until we know Natsu's ok." Erza told her, both grinned before walking into the infirmary, Lisanna's head raising and her eyes widening at the sight of the two. "How is he?" Erza questioned staring at the unconscious Natsu, the fear everyone felt when Happy had explained what happened had even reached Erza. Natsu was someone who looked up to her, she found it her own personal goal to steer Natsu in the right direction away from Mirajane, she should have been with him to protect him, he was still young and reckless. She'd allow him to hit her after he awoke as punishment.

"I think he's ok." Lisanna said softly turning back to the unconscious boy. "He just needs to wake up." Mira walked to Natsu's bedside and crouched down on her knees next to his bed and smiled at her sister.

"He'll wake up." Mira told her. "Natsu's too strong to go down like this..." Mira's eyes gazed over Natsu before her eyes caught something under his hair.

"Mira?" Lisanna questioned, noticing her sisters attention had been directed to something else. Looking up between Mira and Erza, the red head frowned and walked forward as Mira reached for Natsu's hair. Erza was about to stop Mira from some dastardly plan that the rebellious teen was hatching however just before she stopped her she caught sight of the same thing Mira had and she almost choked.

"Gold!?" Erza said astonished as Mira rested the gold earring in her hand that was still attached to Natsu's ear. Mira looked up at Natsu with wide eyes.

"This is real gold Erza!" Erza's eyes widened even further before Mira leaned over Natsu and checked his other ear, exactly like his right ear there was a gold earring in his left. The earrings themselves weren't large or in grand design. They were pure gold, rectangular in shape and slightly curved, both connected to a gold ring from each ear, not only that, Mira found that they were incredibly heavy, however Natsu's ears didn't seem to be drooping at all from the heavy weight.

"How did Natsu get gold earrings, and who pierced his ears?" Erza questioned,.

"Natsu's not going to turn into a thug now is he?" Lisanna questioned, her cute childish innocence not knowing what to think of Natsu's newly pierced ears. Mira smiled and shook her head.

"Lisanna, you've been worrying sick about Natsu for days. Go home and get some rest." Lisanna's eyes widened and she was about to protest before Erza placed a hand on the young girls shoulder.

"You're sister is right Lisanna, you don't look like you've been getting enough sleep. Take Happy with you, Natsu will be here when you return." Erza explained making Lisanna lower her head and nod, she picked Happy up and cuddled him close before Mira smiled and unwrapped Natsu's scarf from around his neck.

"I'm sure he won't mind you borrowing it for one night." She said walking over to her younger sister and draping the scarf around her neck. "Now go home and get some rest Lisanna. We'll take care of Natsu for you." Lisanna nodded, her lower face covered by the muffler surrounding her neck. Happy had a sorrowful look on his face as the two left the infirmary.

"Master said something about a tomb correct?" Erza questioned walking to the other side of the bed. "Could Natsu have entered and found gold within?" She queried.

"That doesn't explain who pierced his ears." Mira added raising up and frowning slightly. Erza watched with slight wide eyes as Mira reached into Natsu's pocket.

"Mira, what are you doing!?" Erza hissed, a blush on her face thinking Mira was doing something indecent before she pulled a crumpled up piece of paper from the pocket.

"Geeze Erza take a chill pill, it's the job request Natsu took." She told her, unfolding the crumpled piece of paper. Glancing at the paper she pursed her lips, it didn't have a large reward nor did it seem very interesting. She wondered why Natsu had taken the job at all. "It was to simply take an explorer through a set of underground tunnels." She mused allowed. "Natsu would never take a job like this, so why did he?" She questioned.

"Happy said the person who organised the job never showed. Could it of been to lure Natsu to the tomb?" Erza mused as Mira offered her the request. "Or anyone from Fairy Tail for that matter?" She asked taking the offered page off of Mira. Looking it over she furrowed her brow, looking for anything suspicious about the page. "There's nothing about it that I can determine is wrong."

"Agreed." Mira nodded as Erza placed the page down on the side of Natsu's bed, next to his head. Natsu in his sleep grinned before rolling his head to the side, his face pressing into the request.

"Charm magic maybe?" Erza questioned.

"They why was no one else charmed?" Mira said allowed. "No it's something else..." Mira's eyes widened further. "I got it!" She laughed.

"What is it?" Erza questioned.

"What's one thing Natsu's got that we don't Erza."

"Uh... pink hair."

"You're an idiot." Mira dead panned.

"Hey!" Erza growled at her.

"His sense of smell!" Mira told her. "His nose has always been strong, animalistic almost." She rose the piece of paper up and rose it to her nose and sniffed before her eyebrows furrowed once more and sniffed again. "I can't smell anything."

"Maybe cause you're wrong." Erza huffed before Mira glared at her.

"Look at Natsu." Erza did and saw him with a neutral look on his face before Mira wiped the page beneath Natsu's nose a grin forming on Natsu's face once more.

"Total coincidence." Erza stated with a huff.

"Or maybe I'm right and you can't hack it!" Mira snapped at her, the two butting heads once more.

"Fine, say that you're right. Then they were targeting Natsu since the beginning, the person never showed up according to Happy." Erza said snatching the request out of Mira's hand making the goth teen glare at the red head. "So why did they want Natsu specifically to enter the tomb?" She inquired.

"Who knows, maybe it was a stalker or something?" Mira questioned.

"Doubtful." Erza said.

"What, you don't think Natsu can have a stalker?"

"Why would anyone want to stalk Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"He is cute." Mira mused.

"To you maybe." Erza huffed folding his arms. "And you need to control your urges around Natsu, Mira."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Mira glared at Erza, her temper rising.

"Natsu's just a kid, it comes off creepy." Mira's eye began to twitch as she ground her teeth together, Erza holding a slight victorious smirk as she looked at Mirajane. "And really Mira, stealing your sisters love interest? For shame, for shame." Erza shook her head in a disapproving manner before she got kicked in the side of the stomach and went tumbling out the infirmary door before it slammed shut thanks to the efforts of the teen goth. Erza slammed up against the door smashing her fists against it. "Open this damn door Mira!" She shouted.

"Nice try fire crotch, come back later when you've cooled down a little." Mira laughed in triumph before turning back to the sleeping Natsu. "Now, what to do about you." She hummed to herself eyeing the golden jewellery Natsu was now wearing.

* * *

The hand brushing hair over Natsu's face was annoying as his eyes were closed wanting to continue sleeping however each brush of his hair was making it harder and harder for him to do so. Raising a hand up he brushed the hair out of his face only to hear a light giggle before the hair was once more brushed into his face once more. His eyes twitched behind their lids before he heard a soft voice, the same person who had giggled earlier, presumably the same one who had been playing with his hair.

"The black art that Epimetheus and I left behind, the sacred birth of an illegitimate child shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch. A secret riot of usurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a god. All the required conditions have been met and you shall receive a gift from the heavens." Natsu's eyes opened and was welcomed to a white space hazy with a fog like mist.

Kneeling above his head was a girl looking down at him a small smile on her face. Her hair was a vibrant purple and held in two long pig tails, with a ribbon either side. Her ears were pointed and held large earrings in each. She wore a white dress like outfit as she knelt over him. Natsu continued to look up at her before going to sit up.

"Rest my child." The girl spoke placing hands on his shoulders to keep him laying down.

"What's going on?" Natsu questioned, his eyes unusually heavy as he looked up at the girl. "Who're you?" He questioned once more.

"You Natsu Dragneel have been reborn into this world." The girl stated. "As for who I am, I am the all knowing woman, Pandora." She told him.

"All knowing?" Natsu questioned. "Do you know where Igneel is?" He questioned making her raise a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"Indeed I do." She smiled. "But however will not tell you."

"Why?" Natsu questioned, he found it odd that he couldn't seem to find anger in her not telling him the location of his father.

"Even if I told you my dearest Natsu." She said caressing his face. "You would not remember what I told you after you had awoken, there for the knowledge you had learnt would become pointless." She explained with a small smile. "Natsu... remember back. To the tomb you had entered. Do you remember?" She questioned making Natsu gain a thoughtful look before he nodded his head. "That tomb was sacred ground to the Half God, Gilgamesh."

"The guy in the gold armour?" Natsu questioned making Pandora nod. "He... he..." Natsu tried to get out, tears coming to his eyes.

"He gave you a sword... and told you to end his life." Natsu nodded his head, the tears that had began to form starting to run down his cheeks as Pandora lifted him up and pulled him back towards her in a comforting hug.

* * *

X-Flash Back-X

"Man where are you Happy!?" Natsu called out into the tomb, he had lost Happy over an hour ago and his scent was no where to be found. He had tried to backtrack and find the exit but had seemingly only gotten more lost among the maze of hallways of the underground tunnels, even destroying some walls in the process didn't seem to help. "Lisanna's going to get mad if I don't bring him back soon." Rushing down another hallway hoping to find any sign of Happy or an exit but however found nothing. He roared in frustration and burst into flames that filled the tunnel in his anger.

The flames extinguished and Natsu roared in frustration once more before his nose picked up the scent of... wine? There was alcohol down here? He knew the scent since the older members of Fairy Tail drank all the time. Thinking that maybe Happy had picked up the same scent he headed towards it hoping to find the blue flying kitten. Rushing down hallways following the scent he stopped as he saw lightly flickering down the end of a hallway.

Slowing his approach as his sense was filled with the scent of wine he stopped at the entrance staring into the room filled with gold, jewellery, exotic gems. Everything in there seemed to glimmer or shine in some way and it all looked priceless. He stepped into the room, his feet stepping onto the golden bricks that lined the room.

"A mere boy?" A voice questioned made Natsu jump in surprise as he focused his hearing like Igneel had taught him to hone his sense and heard the gentle breathing of the man that spoke before his eyes widened noticing the man for the first time sitting on a pile of golden artifacts acting as a throne, his armour and hair had allowed him to blend into the background seemingly without effort.

The man rose from his makeshift throne showing that he was a fairly tall man although not towering over an average man. His hair was golden, standing up like a blazing flame. The only way that Natsu could even think to describe him was handsome, he had an elegant face, and his eyes were crimson like blood,

"Who are you and where's Happy?" Natsu questioned.

"You dare address me in such a way?" The man spoke, anger in his words that Natsu was immediately aware of. "My name is long forgotten by the people who know nothing of history." He spoke walking through the golden artifacts towards Natsu, his golden armour gleaming. "Gilgamesh is what the world knows me as. King of Hero's, the one true King of this world."

"But Fiore has a king." Natsu stated. "Gramps told me, he's in Crocus."

"A fake, like the ones that have become before him and the ones that would follow." Gilgamesh stated standing before Natsu, his arms crossed as he stared down at the young boy, looking him over. He was simply wearing a scruffy red shirt, a scaled scarf with tan pants and a pair of muddy shoes... that happened to be covering his gold in mud. Raising a ahnd up he clicked two armoured fingers together making the sheet of paper in Natsu's pocket form in his hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" Natsu shouted at him. "Give it back!"

"I was the one who stationed this in your guild." Gilgamesh stated. "Or do you Wizards call them something else?"

"No, Fairy Tail's a guild." Natsu nodded. "Wait! If you're the one who put the request up in Fairy Tail! Why didn't you meet me at the entrance like the request said you would! I waited a full hour before coming in here!" Natsu shouted causing the man to sigh and raised an armoured hand up to his face in annoyance. This is what he received after having seen nobody for thousands of years? "What's the job anyway, if I'm here I might as well do it." Natsu stated with a huff. "Then I have to find Happy and return home."

"Your cat has left the catacombs and is on his way to your guild." Gilgamesh stated. "He exited a short while ago."

"Then point me into the direction of the exit."

"When your request has been fulfilled." The blonde man started as he rose his left hand up and Natsu watched in awe as the air behind him rippled as if dropping stones into a pond. Natsu watched intently as a golden handle appeared from the ripple adorned with blue markings. Gilgamesh gripped the handle bringing forth what Natsu had thought would be a blade however found it odd that it wasn't shaped like any sword he had seen before.

While it had a hand guard and was the same length as a basic longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The 'blade' itself and the tip of the sword which spun in a spiral shape are dull. It had the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like cogs, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counter-clockwise.

"This is Ea." Gilgamesh stated showing the sword to Natsu. "One of my most trusted treasures and the only one I can see fit for your task." Natsu tilted his head as he looked up at the strange man. "After the task has been completed, everything you see in this room is yours. Every single one of my treasures will become yours. You'll be a Campione, a God Slayer. Let's just hope that after my death that damn witch grants you my authorities." He stated thrusting the sword towards Natsu making the young Dragon Slayer jump slightly. "Take it and take my life with my most trusted treasure." Natsu stared wide eyed up at the half God handing him the weapon.

X-End Flash Back-X

* * *

"Even though you did not wish to kill him, had no desire to become what you became. The events that happened after that were neither wrong nor a sin." Pandora stated trying to sooth the caring boy. "Gilgamesh was not the same as other God's. After thousands of years he saw his immortality as a curse, he hated the other gods for taking his closet friend away from him vowing to never gain a friend again. You let Gilgamesh be free from his earthly bonds and allowed him his peace." Natsu sniffled remembering having acted on instinct after having received the blade of Ea, how the golden God had smiled and hugged him after the blade had delved deep through his armour and his chest before vanishing in a golden light.

"Wh-What happens now?" Natsu questioned wiping at his face, getting rid of the tear marks.

"You shall be reborn again my dearest Natsu, as a Campione. The God Slayer, a King among Kings." Pandora smiled down at him. "I'm granting the authorities of Gilgamesh to you now Natsu, the powers of a God are for you to use as you see fit. Learn them well and become stronger." Natsu's vision began to blur as Pandora smiled down at him once more. "In ways I hope we meet again my newest child, but in saying that there is only one way for us to meet and I hope you live a long and Happy life. Just try and remember your new Mum, ok?" She questioned with a smile as she leaned down and kissed him on the forhead as his eyes closed.

* * *

"Gah!" Natsu jolted upright in bed scaring the crap out of Mira who had leapt five feet from her chair on guard as she saw Natsu now sitting up abruptly. She watched as Natsu got control of his breathing before noticing something, tears were running down his cheeks as if he had been crying for some time. Natsu rose a hand to his head before wiping the tears from his face.

"Natsu?" Mirajane questioned making Natsu turn to her.

"Ah! Mira!" He cried rushing for the door, jumping from the bed making Mirajane scowl and run after him, he managed to open the infirmary door and run smack bang into Erza knocking her to the ground making him pale even more before turning and running away from the now both angry teen girls. "Don't hurt me!" He cried.

"Stop running and I won't!" Both Mirajane and Erza shouted as they ran after him, getting laughs from the guild.

"Well, Natsu seems to be back to normal." Macao stated sitting next to Wakaba.

"It was probably nothing." Wakaba agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep still!" Porlyusica ordered as Natsu squirmed in his seat. "If you don't stop moving I'm going to chain you down! Now stop it!" Natsu immediately stopped as he sent a glare over to Makarov who was chuckling lightly at the boys misfortune. After having heard news that Natsu had awoken upon his visiting to Porlyusica he immediately sent a message to the guild stating that Natsu be brought to Porlyusica immediately. This was the outcome, currently Porlyusica was examining the boy.

"Are we almost done yet?" Natsu questioned before Porlyusica smacked him atop the head none to lightly making him whine and grip the top of his head with both hands, tears in in eyes as the woman glared down at him.

"No talking." She snapped at the Dragon Slayer making Natsu pout before she sighed and turned to Makarov. "You were correct." She simply stated making Makarov sigh and lower his head. "His magic has amplified ten fold and is still growing, when he's older it will be tremendous. The authority is there, just yet to be used." She continued turning back to Natsu who was reaching for his shirt. Makarov rubbed his chin as he processed everything his old friend was telling him.

"Do you know which God?" Makarov questioned eyeing Natsu as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"No, the boy might know but I'd rather both of you out of my house then ask him endless questions." She stated making Makarov nod his head as he rose from where he had been seated and walked over to Natsu.

"Come Natsu, let's return to Fairy Tail, hmm?" He smiled getting a grin from the Dragon Slayer. The two left Porlyusica's hut and headed through the forest, but not before Natsu antagonised the elderly lady by calling her a granny and ugly witch causing the woman to throw everything but the kitchen sink at him making him laugh as both he and Makarov ran from the woman's proximity. When they were out of range Makarov and the Dragon slayer set themselves into a peaceful walk through the forest.

"What was that all about Gramps?" Natsu questioned turning to Makarov, the old man catching sight of the golden earrings now attached to Natsu's ears as they gleamed in the sunlight.

"Natsu, tell me about the request you were sent." Natsu frowned at that and looked away from him. "Natsu?" Makarov questioned.

"I don't wanna." He said softly.

"I know what happened Natsu, Porlyusica was just confirming my theory." Natsu stopped walking remembering the events in the catacombs with Gilgamesh down to the last detail. "It will be good to talk about it, which God was it?" Natsu turned to him tears in his eyes.

"I didn't want to do it!" Natsu cried. "He wanted me too! He gave me a sword and told me to take his life! I wanted to throw the sword away but it felt like my body acted on it's own! Before I knew it he was gone! I didn't want to! Please! Please don't kick me out of Fairy Tail!" He cried falling to his knees making Makarov's eyes widened before quickly wrapping Natsu in a hug as the boy sobbed.

"Natsu, never. I wouldn't kick you out of Fairy Tail for something you could not control." Makarov said in a calm soothing voice. "I can't say what happened was the right thing or not. But I know for a fact that no God out there would be weak enough for a child to bring about their end, no matter the strength that the child possessed. The god willed it on his own." Natsu sniffed at that. "They're strange beings Gods, they can live forever if they so choose." Makarov explained.

"The girl said he was tired..." Natsu began.

"Girl?" Makarov questioned making Natsu nod.

"It's all blurry but there was a girl with purple hair who was talking about things..." Natsu said trying to recall the conversation he had with the strange girl in the white haze, but found it hard to remember much about what the girl had spoke off.

"_So the legend is true, the Campione visits Pandora where she gives the authority of the slain God."_ Makarov thought with a small smile. "Natsu, what was the name of the God, do you know?" Makarov questioned as Natsu pushed back from the embrace and wiped at his face clearing the evidence that he had been crying.

"Gilgamesh." Natsu said making Makarov think.

"Well, if we're to learn anything about him we'll have to study." Natsu groaned at that making Makarov chuckle. "Natsu, Gilgamesh has given his life in sacrifice to you. Pandora, the girl you met in the dream scape." Makarov began.

"That's the girls name." Natsu remembered making Makarov nod his head.

"Natsu, you are now something known as a Campione, the God Slayer. A perfect fit for a Dragon Slayer to have similar powers huh?" Natsu grinned sheepishly at that. "Even more so that they are even rarer then Dragon Slayers, and incredibly powerful. Do you know why?" Natsu shook his head not knowing the reason. "Well, when a Campione, such as yourself, slays a God they are given that God's authorities." Makarov started as they began to walk through the forest towards Magnolia once more as Makarov spoke.

"Authorities?" Natsu questioned.

"That Gods powers." Natsu's eyes widened. "You heard Porlyusica didn't you? Your magic is ten times more then what it had been before you became a Campione and will continue to grow. You have to learn how to use Gilgamesh's authorities, your new power. Researching Gilgamesh will give you an insight as to what kind of man he was, what kind of power he had. Understanding his power will make it easier for you to control the authorities you now posses." Makarov explained to him.

"So I have to study to get stronger?" Natsu asked with a pout, Makarov nodding as he placed a hand atop of the boys head.

"You will need to learn to control your authorities Natsu, because now that you are a Campione other Gods may appear to you wanting to challenge you. You need to be ready for that." Natsu nodded his head as Makarov smiled. "And no need to fret my boy, Fairy Tail will be behind you every step of the way. Plus, one day when you're grown up and have complete control over your authorities you may be even stronger the Gildarts." Makarov told him placing a hand on the boys head as Natsu stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Really!?" Natsu questioned excitement welling within him.

"Campione are Kings Natsu, your future will be full of greatness. Trust me." Natsu grinned sheepishly as Makarov roughed up his hair a bit. "Now that we're on the subject Natsu, what was this Gilgamesh like?" Makarov questioned wishing to know just what a god was like, never having met one himself.

"Um..." Natsu thought for a moment. "Kinda rude, he wore armour that was made out of gold..." Natsu trailed off making Makarov raise an eyebrow. "Ah! Gold! There is a ton of gold in the place where Gilgamesh was! He said it was all mine! I've got to go get it!" He cried frantically shocking Makarov.

"G-G-G-Gold!?" Makarov questioned with wide eyes. "How much gold!?"

"I don't know! There was a whole room filled with it! I gotta go get it Gramps before some treasure hunter finds it!" Natsu said turning and going to run off.

"Wait Natsu! You'll need help!" Makarov called after him, running after the newly named Campione.

* * *

X-One Week Later-X

"Uh... is anyone else concerned that Natsu and the Master have been gone for a week?" Gray questioned as he sat with Macao and Wakaba without a shirt on and only clad in his boxes, having discarded the rest of his clothing earlier in the day.

"They'll be fine, otherwise Porlyusica has dug a grave and gave them a proper burial after she killed the both of them." Macao laughed while drinking his beer.

"Either that or she's cooked them up!" Wakaba roared in laughter next to his old friend.

"Gray's right." Erza stated walking over to the three. "Master would of at least informed us that he would be away from the guild. He has duties to perform while here." She continued with her hands on her hips. "I say that we organise a search party for both Natsu and Master Makarov." She declared.

"Oh yeah and who put you in charge of the guild!?" Mirajane shouted at her making Macao, Wakaba and Gray sigh as the two once again got into a heated argument. Since Natsu's return after the three days of absence everything had seemingly gone back to normal in the past week, apart from the absence of the Master and Natsu after having gone to Porlyusica's house. The guild door opened to have Makarov standing there with a large grin on his face.

"Everyone! Outside, right now. Your help is needed! I also need volunteers to clear out the basement that is used to store old junk!" He announced.

"Master!? What's going on all of a sudden!? Where have you been!? Where is Natsu!?" Erza demanded walking away from the now fuming Mirajane.

"He's outside, although a little under the weather thanks to the cart but he'll be back up in no time." He said as everyone began to move outside while a few members headed down to the basement. Upon exiting the guild everyone's eyes were wide at the five massive carts covered with tarps.

"What is all this Gramps?" Gray questioned seeing Natsu passed out atop of one of them.

"This my boy is Natsu's reward for his latest request." Makarov explained.

"You mean the one where he disappeared for three days and randomly turned up with gold earrings?" Mira questioned.

"That would be the one." Makarov grinned before untying one of the tarps and flung it back making the guild's jaw drop as the gold shimmered in the sunlight. "Three carts full of gold." Makarov stated. "Natsu didn't know what to do with it so I explained to him that it would be easier to store it in the guild and transfer it to money when he needed it."

"Natsu's rich!" Macao shouted.

"Maybe if we're nice to him he'll buy us things!" A member cheered getting cheers from the rest of the guild. Natsu groaned and sat up rubbing at his eyes and looking around to see everyone staring up at him.

"Uh..." Natsu started awkwardly.

"Do you need a hand down Natsu?" Macao questioned.

"I'm fine." Natsu sat not knowing what was going on as he stepped down onto the ground only for an armoured hand to grasp his shoulder making him pale as he turned to face the... smiling face of Erza? "H-Hi E-Erza." He managed to stutter out.

"Natsu there is this really nice bakery shop that just opened up. Won't you take me?" She questioned with a smile.

"Huh?" Natsu questioned.

"Hands of you damn cow!" Mirajane snapped before standing before Natsu and turning around to face the rest of the guild. "That's enough out of all of you! So Natsu's got some gold, so what if you think he's rich. He's still our guild mate and he's still apart of our family! Act like it!" She snarled at them.

"Well said Mirajane." Makarov smiled placing a hand on Mira's shoulder. "Who knew it'd be you of all people sticking up for Natsu."

"He's cute, and stupid." Natsu deflated at that. "He'd probably give all of them what they wanted because he's stupid. Plus Natsu needs to learn to say no to people."

"Correct." Makarov nodded. "Alright, everyone. Let's start moving all this gold down into the basement."

"Right!" They cheered.

"I find one piece missing and I'll have your head!" Mirajane shouted making them sigh but nod regardless. "Tch, bunch of morons." She mumbled as everyone started to unload the carts of gold and take them within the guild.

"I'm proud of you Mira." Makarov smiled up at her.

"Hey, has anyone seen my scarf?" Natsu questioned with a slight pout.

"Lisanna has it, she was worried sick about you Natsu." Mira huffed. "I said she could borrow it until you woke up, but before she could give it back to you, you had gone to Porlyusica and then had been gone for a week. She'll give it back when she sees you next. I'm sure of it." Mira explained making Natsu nod. "Now does someone want to tell me what is happening?"

"It's a complicated story." Makarov chuckled. "Here Natsu." He said handing Natsu over some cash. "I want you to go to the book store and ask them for anything on Gilgamesh alright, like we agreed." He instructed.

"Ok." Natsu nodded.

"Natsu in a book store?" Mira questioned. "Are you trying to make a mess for yourself old timer?" She asked.

"Don't worry Mira, Natsu knows what he needs." He said as Natsu waved to them before heading down the street. "I hope." He mumbled under his breath making Mirajane grin as she turned back to see the guild members taking box after box of gold into the guild hall.

"That's a lot of gold." Makarov simply nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Natsu entered the book store and looked around, it was empty. He couldn't blame the place, books were just boring. Walking up to the counter he pulled himself up with his arms and peered over the counter head since he was much shorter then it before reaching out and dinged the bell getting a chime to ring out into the store.

"Coming! Just a moment please!" A voice called out. Natsu waited looking around the shop wandering what all the books in the store were for before looking up at the elderly lady looking down at him with a smile. "What can I help you with today?"

"Uh, I need books." Natsu told her.

"And we have plenty here, what is your interest. I'll see what I can find for you." She explained.

"Um..." Natsu rubbed the back fo his head. "Gods."

"Ah, a man of history I see." She smiled down at him. "Is there any particular god or goddess you would like information on?" She questioned the young Dragon Slayer.

"Gilgamesh." Natsu told her making her nod as she led him from the counter and down an isle that read History and Mythology. Natsu stood by the woman's side as she pulled several books from the shelf and held them in one arm before pulling one last book from the shelf.

"These are books on different kinds of Gods in our history." She explained to him. "Since you're enquiring about gods and one in particular I'll get you some books that delve lightly into several of the Gods and then a books or two that delver deeply into the single God, Gilgamesh." She stated walking back to the counter. "Would you like to purchase these or read them here? We're more then just a book store you know. My husband set up this store for knowledge to be passed on, weather he be read here or at home." She smiled at him.

"I'd like to but them please." Natsu told her with a grin.

"Of course, you're even welcome to read them here. I'll help you with anything you don't understand." Natsu nodded his head as he continued to grin up at her as he placed the money Makarov had given him on the counter next to the books, the woman taking the money and bringing up Natsu's change which he stuffed into his pockets. "Now I know where I've seen you from. That young girl from Fairy Tail brought you in here when you first joined the guild. Erza I think her name was. You were kicking up quite a storm when you first entered here." She laughed making Natsu chuckle lightly at the memory.

"Yeah, Erza was teaching me stuff." He told her.

"So, is she teaching you more? Or have you gained an interest into this subjects yourself?" The woman questioned.

"I guess I've gotten an interest." Natsu told her making her smile.

"Well, I will welcome you into my shop any time, it can be peaceful to read in here, I will even bring you tea if you want." Natsu grinned sheepishly up at her.

"Thank you." The woman nodded as Natsu brought the books he had bought over to a sofa which had a small coffee table in front of it. Placing the books down on the table he picked up the one on top that had a regal picture of the man he had seen within the catacombs. Brushing his hand over the picture he stared into the piercing crimson eyes of the man with a frown before opening the front cover. He set himself into a comfortable position on the sofa and began to read.

* * *

"Has Natsu been distant from the guild lately?" Gray questioned looking over the guild hall. "Or is it just me?" Lisanna pursed her lips up, holding Happy close. She had given Natsu's scarf back to him upon seeing him. That had been several months ago now. Gray was right. Natsu was barely at the guild any more. With not needing to go on jobs to simply survive with the reward money he had dived into something else, something no one had been suspecting the pink haired Dragon Slayer to do. He was studying, every time you saw him his head would be in a book.

When Gray, Lisanna, Erza and Mirajane had followed him to see what he was doing with himself they were shocked beyond belief. Erza was proud however slightly worried that Natsu wasn't trying to become stronger like his dream, he always said that he would surpass herself, Mirajane, Laxus and Gildarts. Upon approaching Makarov with her worries he simply smiled and said she didn't have to fret over him. He just explained that Natsu was simply curious about aspects of the past. He didn't think it was the right time to explain exactly how much danger Natsu could possibly be involved in, in the future, it would simply worry everyone and they would try to shield Natsu, not let him grow to the strength that he would need to be to face rogue Gods.

So Makarov kept his mouth shut and watched over Natsu's growth, he was never disappointed. Sometimes Natsu would come to the guild and pick up a job as he heard a rumour on Igneel and went to try and find his Father, however didn't have any luck. Years came and passed, and the younger Generation of Fairy Tail was growing to the stature of powerful Wizards.

Erza and Mirajane passed the S-class trials, without Natsu around all the time Gray formed a team with Elfman and Lisanna going out on missions together. Mira and Erza refused to work with one another and took solo missions more often then not. Over the years since Natsu had returned from the Catacombs, Makarov watched Natsu learn the history of the god he had slain, watched as he had grown into a young man, and watched for the very first time that Natsu awoke the authority of a god he had slain.

"Natsu!" Makarov called from where he sat on the bar seeing Natsu with a small smile on his face as he walked into the guild hall, people giving him greetings and acknowledgements as he passed them. No longer was he the rowdy boy who'd cause a fight in an instant over nothing but having fun. A lot of people had found that with his head stuck in a book all day he had become more mature or more so that he had taken on a new personality. You would barely see him out of casual clothes, simply adorning a long white sleeved shirt, blue pants and simple white shoes or none at all with his trademark white scaled scarf wrapped around his neck with the same pair of gold earrings in his ears.

"Master." Natsu greeted with a smile walking towards the bar.

"How have you been? It's been a few weeks since I last saw you in here." Makarov said as Natsu took a seat next to him where he sat on the bar.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be away for too long." Natsu explained. "I found a few more books and went to retrieve them for my collection." The Dragon Slayer explained.

"Ah, I see." Makarov nodded, he had grown so proud of Natsu. "I wonder, would you mind taking care of something for me?" He questioned pulling out a request from his pocket. "I was going to have either Erza or Mirajane create a team but I think it would be a good challenge for you and your authority." Natsu smiled as he took the request from the elderly man and looked it over.

"Master! I must insist!" Erza shouted coming down the stairs from the second floor. "I can create a team to take that mission!"

"Like hell! You'll probably get everyone killed!" Mirajane snapped from the second floor leaning over the railing only for both woman to pause as they saw the request they were speaking of in Natsu's hands. "Natsu, you're back." Mirajane said slightly surprised at the presence of the Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Mira, Erza." Natsu smiled. "How are you?"

"Master, why does Natsu have my request?" Erza questioned walking over to them from the bottom of the stairs, Mirajane's eye twitching at the remark. "Natsu is not an S-class wizard."

"Ah, I figured Natsu could use the work." Makarov smiled. "Plus, it'll be good for him to stretch his legs out. Don't you ladies agree?" He questioned.

"Of course Master, but Natsu hasn't gone on a proper job like this in years, an S-class job would be too much for him." Erza reminded him. "He's not the same person he use to be." Natsu smiled at that putting Erza on edge, he would of tried to fight her in a moments notice in the past.

"Indeed he is no longer that person Erza." Makarov smiled knowing that all to well. "Oh! I've got it! Natsu, how about you go with both Erza and Mirajane. Show them what you're made off these days." He told the pink haired Campione!

"I don't see why not." Natsu stated.

"Master!" Erza tried but simply got a wave of Makarov's hand in response.

"It's settled. Mirajane, Erza you shall both accompany Natsu on the S-class request to exterminate, The Beast. I shall see you when you get back." He instructed making Erza bow her head in defeat.

"Of course Master." Erza told him as Mirajane huffed in annoyance and began her descent down the stairs.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Natsu said raising his hand up Makarov seeing the familiar ripple in the air making him smile as Erza and Mirajane along with everyone else in the guild stared in shock at the sudden ripple before a bottle of wine appeared from within which landed in Natsu's hand effortlessly. "Something I picked up, I figured we could share a glass." Natsu said handing it to Makarov.

"This is the good stuff Natsu!" Makarov laughed. "You truly have the knowledge of the best wines." Makarov told him taking the bottle and examining the label as Natsu smiled. After learning Gilgamesh's desire to have only the best, Natsu learnt everything he could about anything to only have the best. "We shall have a glass when you get back. I'll be sure to leave it corked until you return." Natsu simply nodded his head before looking to Erza and Mirajane.

"Shall we go?" He questioned to the two shell shocked S-class Wizards.

They had no idea of the Gate of Babylon.


	3. Chapter 3

Mira and Erza sat next to one another, odd for the rivalling duo since if they even shared a train they were never in the same carriage, both refusing to even see one another if they were heading in the same direction. However now, they were sitting next to one another, on the same seat in the same carriage. Both staring at the enigma across from them. Natsu Dragneel was smiling... SMILING! While aboard a moving vehicle, it was simply unheard of.

Natsu's elbow was propped up on the windowsill, his cheek resting on his fist as he stared across at the two woman. This was how it had been ever since they stepped foot onto the train. Both Mirajane and Erza found it odd, not only going on a mission with one another but also having Natsu along with them. They hadn't gone on a mission with Natsu in years, no one had apart from the odd time Happy insisted on it.

"Gah! What was that thing you used back in the guild!" Mira couldn't take it any more and snapped making Natsu chuckle lightly as his eyes turned to the window watching as the scenery passed them by.

"Gramps really hasn't told you anything has he?" Natsu questioned not taking his eyes from the window.

"Told us what Natsu?" Erza questioned, figuring that being calm and collective as Natsu was being would be more beneficial to them then snapping at the Dragon Slayer like Mirajane had. "What caused you to change since you were younger?" Natsu's smile never left his face as he turned back to them, both staring at him intently, or more so glaring in Mirajane's case.

"Remember that request I had when I was younger, the one with the reward for all that gold?" Natsu questioned.

"It's hard to forget, that's one of the last times you acted normal." Mirajane huffed out in her annoyance as she folded her arms beneath her breasts.

"Weren't you the one always telling me to grow up?" He questioned with a slight smirk causing Mira to huff in annoyance and turn away from him, Erza managing to hide her slight smirk as Natsu's slight jab at Mira. "Anyway, that particular request was for... a certain somebody." Natsu stated. "Long story short, I was given something. Something very powerful." He stated.

"What was it Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"An authority." He simply told them both.

"Tch, like anybody would of given you the authority over anything." Mirajane told him with a slight smirk. "And if they did they were complete morons." She added.

"Not that kind of authority Mira." Natsu explained. "It was difficult to understand then, but I have learnt what it all means and understand it fully." He told him raising his hand up that same ripple as back in the guild appearing above his hand before a book floated out and into Natsu's awaiting hand. He flipped it open, scanning the pages for a few moments before smiling lightly before handing the open book over to Erza. "The man that I mentioned earlier, his name was Gilgamesh, a god." He stated as Erza read over the contents of the pages Natsu had flicked to, Mira simply scoffed at the thought.

"Tch, like that's true." She stated.

"Gilgamesh was only a half god true, or more two thirds from what I learned over the years." He began. "Gilgamesh was the great half-god, half-human king born from the union between the King Lugalbanda, of an ancient kingdom Uruk, and the Rimat-Ninsun." Natsu explained to them.

"And what did this so called god want with you of all people?" Mira questioned, Erza still entranced in the information Natsu had handed her.

"Simple." Natsu stated for the first time his smile falling from his face. "He wanted me to kill him." Mira's eyes widened in shock as Erza looked up from her book with her eyes widened also. Natsu turned and looked back out the window. "He gave me his most trusted sword Ea and told me to end his life." He continued softly never having forgotten that day or that moment in the past several years. "Once I held the weapon in my hand it felt like I had no control over my body and before I knew it, the blade had pierced his chest and he was gone." He said turning back to them. "Master explained to me about what happened after we had finished at Porlyusica's. Upon the sacrifice of Gilgamesh and the gift from Pandora, I was given Gilgamesh's authority and was re born as a Campione."

"Campione, the god king." Erza said having read a little of Natsu's book recognising the term Natsu had said, making Natsu nod his head in agreement.

"From what I've learned there are six others making me the seventh Campione in existence, all who have slain gods and gained the authorities of those gods." Natsu said as Erza handed him the book back only to watch it vanish into particles of gold.

"So let me get this straight, you have this authority that was a gods?" Mira questioned with a raised eyebrow getting a nod from the Campione. "And what is it, a storage space like any re quip wizard has?" Erza's eyebrow twitched at that. "And what about your Dragon Slaying magic? Do you even still have that! I haven't seen you spew flames in years!"

"As for my Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu stated raising his left hand up, a ball of fire igniting like nothing in the palm of his hand. "I still have it, and as for my authority." A ripple appeared behind Natsu with a golden glow this time before a curved dagger with a golden hilt and laced with gems hit the seat between both Mirajane and Erza making Mirajane jump in surprise, the fabric of her skirt tearing slightly, the blade having cut through it. "Not exactly the same as re-quip magic." He smiled.

"You damn jerk!" Mirajane shouted grabbing Natsu by the neck of his shirt and pulling him forward and head butting him. "You're buying me a new skirt you ass! Do you know how much this cost me!?" She continued to shout at him.

"Natsu!" Erza said astonished making both Natsu and Mira turn back to Erza to see her examining the blade that had come from the Gate of Babylon. "This blade! It's amazing! The craftsman ship! The weight! It's truly marvellous!" Natsu smiled as he saw Erza admiring the weapon.

"Gilgamesh after seeing the treasures of the world wanted them and kept them inside his treasure vault. Every single treasure that Gilgamesh found worthy of praise by his own eyes became a treasure he desired and eventually ended up within his treasure room." Natsu explained.

"The gold in the catacombs that you brought back?" Mira questioned wandering if that was indeed what he was talking about.

"No." Natsu stated with a laugh. "If you could see Gilgamesh's treasure room for yourself... you wouldn't believe your eyes." Several ripples appeared behind Natsu along the seat he was in. "This is the Gate of Babylon." Natsu explained. "With this I have complete access to Gilgamesh's treasures and all the power that they offer." Erza's eyes gleamed making Natsu smile. "Sorry Erza, only I can enter." He stated the dagger in Erza's hand disappearing into golden particles making her frown, wishing to examine the weapon more, it was crafted like nothing else she had ever seen before. "Otherwise I would show you weapons you couldn't even begin to comprehend." He smiled before he felt the person behind him stand up in their seat.

Taking a slight glance he looked up to see a girl having rose from her seat and into the passageway of the train before standing at the entrance to their own train booth gaining the attention of both Mira and Erza. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and a matching black skirt, her shoulders were covered by a blue and black striped mid length over coat. Her silvery blue hair was held high in a ponytail that reached lower then her waist. She was a beautiful slender girl with an almost fairy like appearance.

"Natsu Dragneel." She said making Natsu raise an eyebrow at her as both Mirajane and Erza turned to look at him. "My name is Liliana Kranjcar. I am the Great Knight of the Bronze Black Cross magic organisation." She stated before going down to one knee and bowing surprising the three in the train booth. "Please, allow me to become the First Knight of the seventh Campione, my Lord!" She requested of him shocking the three in the booth.

"Uh..." Natsu managed to get out before the loud proclamation broke through his train of through.

"EH!" It was from both Mirajane and Erza.

* * *

"Finally, arrived at last." A young woman spoke who had an unparalleled figure, with long blonde hair that reached down her back with gorgeous blue eyes. She wore a stunning long red dress without shoulder straps and red heels. She had a smile on her face as she looked around, a young woman standing behind her in a maid's outfit with a happy smile on her face also. The blonde was standing on the train platform with a confident posture and a hand on her hip.

"Erica, this is Magnolia. The home of the Campione recently found. Correct?" The maid questioned.

"That's right Arianna." Erica smiled. "And we, members of the Copper Black Cross, have a duty to find this Campione and serve him as the King that he is." She stated with a smile. "It is our sworn duty after all." She continued to smile as she began leading the way, Arianna picking up the bag that was on the platform and quickly following after her. "The reports say that the Campione is a member of the guild Fairy Tail." Erica explained to Arianna as they walked through the streets of Magnolia. "Reports also say that he has been a Campione for several years, or at least that's what the report states. We can't be so sure on that fact though. We would of heard something before now had that been true."

"That would mean that he has either kept it a secret or that the Bronze Black Cross has gotten to him first."

"Trust me, the Bronze Black Cross received the same reports we did at the same time. They only found out about the seventh Campione just like us." She smiled.

"How do you know that Erica?" Arianna questioned.

"Lily can barely keep a secret after she becomes all flustered." Erica smirked. "All it takes is a little bit of wine and she'll spill all that needs to be told." She explained as they walked through the streets ignoring the men ogling the beautiful blonde as they made their way through the town, heading towards the building the town had become famous because of. The two stood before the guild hall, Arianna tilted her head slightly at the site of the building.

"Are you sure this is the place?" The maid questioned. "I thought it would be... bigger?" She mused allowed.

"It certainly doesn't look like much does it?" Erica agreed, having been born to a prestigious family she found the building slightly run down if anything. Sure it was well kept and it was large for it's size but other then the sign it simply looked like a large tavern then anything else. "I guess we should enter."

"Of course Erica." Arianna said walking forward and pulling open one of the doors and holding it open for her, getting a nod from the blonde as she walked past and into the mess that was currently unfolding within the guild hall. Chairs were being thrown, tables were upturned, all kinds of alcohol was spilled upon the floor. Punches were being thrown, along with spells of highly destructive proportions. Laughter resounded from the entire guild, along with shouts of challenges.

"Oh, look! New arrivals!" A shout came from within.

"They're a couple of beauties too!" More shouts came as more and more guild members started to notice the two beauties.

"One's even dressed as a maid! I'll be your master!" Another laughed before a massive shadowed figure rose in the centre of the guild towering over the rest.

"QUIET!" The giant black figure shouted silencing the guild hall before the monstrous figure shrunk back down before Makarov pushed himself away from the crowd and walked up to the two that had been stunned at seeing the guild in such a way, only for them to go back to what seemed to be normal, flipping tables back up and talking like nothing had happened as most drank.

"Hello." Makarov greeted with a smile. "Do you have a request for us, or would you be looking to become a member of Fairy Tail?" He questioned with a smile.

"Actually, we're looking for someone." Erica stated.

"Hmm? A member of ours perhaps?" Makarov questioned getting the blonde to nod her head. "Well, please come this way. I'm the Master, Makarov Dreyar." He introduced himself as they walked through the guild, getting whistles from some of the men.

"It's a pleasure." Erica greeted, Makarov noticing her accent wasn't that of Fiore. "My name is Erica Blandelli Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross organisation." She stated.

"_Copper Black Cross... I've __heard__ of that __name __before."_ Makarov thought surprised. "You're looking for Natsu." He stated, Erica nodding her head in agreement to his question.

"That I am." Erica told him. "Is he here, I wish to speak with the seventh King of the World." Erica said looking around the guild hoping to find any trace of the one she was looking for.

"I'll be whoever you want me to be baby!" A cheer came from the crowd.

"No I'm the next King! Come talk with me!" Another shout made Makarov chuckle as he watched Erica sigh as she rose a hand to her forehead.

"I apologise for the guild's rowdiness." Makarov told her sitting atop the bar next to the bottle of wine Natsu had given him, the cork still in place. "Please take a seat." He instructed gesturing to one of the bar stools. Erica nodded and took a seat, Arianna standing behind her. "Natsu left on a job a few hours ago, he won't be back for at least two days I assure you. Three days at the most."

"A job?" Erica questioned.

"Yes." Makarov nodded. "A certain request came in and I asked if he could take care of it for me." He explained. "May I ask how it was that Natsu's identity as a Campione reached your organisation?" Makarov questioned.

"A witch told both the Copper Black Cross and the Bronze Black Cross the information." She explained to him, Arianna handing Erica the report which she then handed to Makarov who didn't even bother to look through it simple placing it atop the counter next to him.

"Both of the organisation's know about Natsu's status as a Campione then?" Erica nodded her head. "Was it Porlyusica that told you?" Erica rose an eyebrow at the name.

"No." She stated surprising Makarov. "It was another, she goes by the name Lucretia Zola. A witch of the highest order, here in Fiore it would be called one of the Ten Wizard Saints, such as you Makarov Dreyar." Makarov chuckled but nodded all the same.

"So you are indeed a foreigner to this land then." Makarov said with a smile.

"Indeed. May I ask how you knew?" Erica questioned.

"Your accent." Makarov smiled. "So, now that your organisation's know of Natsu, what will you do?" Makarov questioned as Erica picked up the bottle of wine Natsu had given Makarov reading the label her eyes widening at the vintage. "I'm sorry, I promised Natsu I would leave it closed until he returned. He wanted to share a glass." Makarov explained.

"I hope I'm here for it." Erica said placing the bottle down on the counter. "You asked what the organisation would do?" Makarov nodded. "Both the Copper Black Cross and the Bronze Black Cross offer no ill will to any of the Campione in the world." She told him. "We simply wish to serve the rightful King." She explained. "With Natsu Dragneel becoming a Campione he is the Seventh King of the World. It is only correct for a king to have knights, correct?" Makarov chuckled lightly.

"And what of the Bronze Black Cross?" Makarov questioned.

"The same." She informed him. "It is our duty to serve the King in all matters." Makarov rose a hand to his chin as he pondered on what Erica had told him. "May I ask you a question."

"Of course."

"How long has Natsu been a Campione for, Lucretia never gave any such information on him apart from where we might find him and that he has become a Campione. We have no idea of which God he slew or the authorities he has gained." She informed him.

"Hmm let's see now." Makarov thought as he waitress brought him a beer making him smile at her as he rose it to his lips and took a sip. "He became a Campione when he was ten years old." Erica's eyes widened in shock as she stared at Makarov, stunned at the knowledge. "That was a little over six years ago now, it's been a journey to watch him gain such strength and power over these last few years. I'm proud of the man Natsu has become." He smiled happily.

"Six years?" Erica questioned allowed to herself still in shock. "A ten year old... killed a god?" She couldn't believe it.

"It's a long story, but you'll be getting it from Natsu not myself." Makarov told her. "You're welcome to stay here and wait for him to return." Makarov told her.

"I'll organise a place for us to stay in Magnolia." Arianna told Makarov making the elderly man nod his head, Erica still sitting in shock at what she had just heard. "Please, alert us to Natsu's return."

"Of course, although the company he's with will surely alert you more then any message from me." Makarov chuckled making Arianna tilt her head not knowing of what Makarov spoke with. "I'll be sure to let you know, enjoy Magnolia and it's sights. Or come by the guild during your stay, we'll be more then welcome to accommodate you in the days you're here."

"Of course." Erica said snapping out of her stupor as she rose from the bar stool. "And you have no need to worry. I am here to serve Natsu, not to bring him harm."

"As long as that is all, you will be welcome here." Makarov told her making the blonde nod her head before turning to Arianna.

"Let's go." The maid nodded before bowing to Makarov who bowed his head in return and watched as the two foreigners left the guild hall making him sigh.

"_Natsu's true challenges as a Campione are just around the corner it would seem."_ Makarov thought with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Natsu was smiling all the while as the girl, Liliana was now being barraged with questions by the two much more dominating woman that was Erza and Mirajane. Her shocked and shaken stature were clearly showing just how nervous she was in the presence of both woman, or more so of the Campione simply smiling at her from where he was standing on the train platform as Erza and Mirajane interrogated her a few feet away from the Campione. While Mirajane had heard and understood what Liliana had told them, that she wished to become Natsu's knight, Erza took it in a whole other way.

"You're too young to promise yourself to someone like this! You must get to know one another before professing your love! Also to serve!? A man and woman should serve one another equally not just in one way! Unless... you're into that. But even then!" Erza continued to shout while blushing imagining Natsu doing all kinds of lewd things to Liliana that involved candle wax and a whole lot of chains in a dungeon scene.

"Erza shut up!" Mirajane snapped at the scarlet knight making Erza take a breath.

"W-W-W-What! No! It's not like that!" Liliana screamed waving her hands in front of herself, her face completely red in embarassment. "I simply am doing my duty as a knight to serve my lord! I would lay down my life if he so asked it of me!" She cried. "It's my sworn duty of as a knight of the Bronze Black Cross to serve the Campione!"

"And just what is this Bronze Black Cross that you spoke of?" Mirajane questioned eyeing Liliana with her most intense glare causing Liliana to swallow nervously at the sight.

"It's an organisation of magic that sees itself the proper care takers of the Campione and do all that they can to ensue peace between the Campione in the world. Since there are only a few Campione they see to it that they keep civil not causing unnecessary trouble between one another." Natsu stated making everyone turn to him. "I was hoping Lucretia would keep my secret a little longer then she did." He sighed. "If I knew she was going to speak up about it, I would of never agreed to meet with her." He continued raising a hand to his forehead.

"Y-You met with Lucretia Zola my lord?" Liliana questioned.

"Yes." Natsu simply stated placing his hand in his pockets. "Although, I'm not sure why the Bronze Black Cross sent anyone to mentor me."

"Are you saying that you would of rather someone from the Copper Black cross?" Liliana questioned, a scowl crossing her face.

"No, actually I'm just surprised at all anyone was sent. Six years and not a word from either organisation's and now when I have full power over my authority they sent someone as if I was a brand new Campione."

"S-S-Six years!?" Liliana shouted. "You've became a Campione when you were so young!?" She said astonished.

"Ten to be exact, I guess Lucretia didn't tell you guys everything." Natsu chuckled as Liliana stared at him with a shocked look. "Now, I don't mind you tagging along but I don't want you to serve me. That'd just be odd." He smiled at her. "So, do what you need to do and report back to your organisation as you see fit. Doesn't bother me either way as long as I get to live my life as I see fit." He told her.

"I have been ordered to serve you personally my lord, from this day forth I shall serve as your faithful knight. I shall be by your side everyday from this day hence forth, beside you in any choice you may make." She stated proudly.

"Just don't get in the way." Mirajane huffed. "We've got a job to do."

"Right, we should get moving." Erza confirmed, both Mirajane and Erza heading to the destination.

"I guess so." Natsu smiled. "It's nice to officially meet you Liliana." He said offering his hand to her making her blush lightly before taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, my lord." She bowed her head.

"Just call me Natsu." He grinned at her making her eyes widen. "Now, time to do this job, I hope that this will be a little challenging." He smiled as he followed after Erza and Mirajane. Liliana quickly followed after them, wandering exactly what they had come all this way on the train to do. Upon reaching their destination and finding out their job they headed out to where the last signs of The Beast had been spotted. It was a far way out of Town near the edge of the mountains that boarded the towns boundary's.

"This beast, it has been causing countless havoc in the area." Erza stated looking around, the clear signs that The Beast travelled through here were clearly visible, trees had been brushed to the side and torn from the ground, large scruff marks on the ground from the creature walking on all fours.

"So, how do we find it?" Mirajane huffed in annoyance. "It's not like it's just going to show up and say, 'here I am, beat the ever living shit out of me', now is it." A roar in the distance was her answer making Natsu and Erza crack a smirk before Mirajane snarled at the both of them. "Shut up!"

"So it is a beast of epic proportion's?" Liliana questioned making Natsu turn to her, she didn't even seem a little bit nervous at the upcoming battle. The thundering of footsteps made everyone on guard as the tree's shook as The Beast's roar grew in intensity. The tree's split apart, some being thrown with the strength of the powerful beast now standing before them, it howled in rage as it saw them before picking up a tree and throwing it at Erza who re-quipped into her purgatory armour and slashed through the oncoming trunk with ease.

"Like I'm going to let you have all the fun!" Mira shouted rushing forward, being enveloped in a black magic circle and exiting in her Satan Soul take over magic. All the while that she rushed forward, her hands were behind her back, a black orb appearing between them before she was right in front of The Beast. "Soul Extinction!" The black globe in Mira's hands was thrust forward and at point blank range exploded in a massive wave of darkness. Mirajane jumped back, her Satan Soul still in effect as she glared at the dust cloud that had formed only to hear a roar come from within.

"You're kidding me!" She shouted as she watched Erza charge in, the movement from both Erza and The Beast caused the dust to disperse showing just how much both were fighting at one another. Erza was swinging causing gashes to appear all over the Beast however had yet to slow the berserker creature down. "Damn it!" Mirajane hissed about to charge forward to assist Erza before the end of a red spear blocked her path making her turn to the wielder to see Natsu holding the crimson spear in his hand. "Wha?"

"Erza, jump back!" Natsu called out, Erza following the command instantly before turning to Natsu only to watch as several golden ripples from the Gate of Babylon surrounded him before chains launched from within and towards the Beast. The Beast tried to deflect the chains only for them to wrap around it's arms and legs and pulled the creature to the ground holding it to the ground as it tried to force it's way from it's bindings.

Natsu twisted and spun the red spear with expertise one would only gain through years of training before leaping back one hundred meters away from the Beast before taking a crouching position on all fours before a grin came to his face as he looked up before he launched himself forward dashing across fifty meters before leaping upwards to the skies. He arched his back as if he had drawn a bow and hurled the crimson spear towards the ground with all his might.

The spear glowed red hot before it split into numerous spearheads that poured down over The Beast like rain. The Beast howled as the spearheads struck before it was all silenced the dust fading in the silence's wake, the spear in Natsu's hand disappearing along with the chains that had held The Beast down. Erza and Mira stood in shock, not knowing where to look, at Natsu or The Beast he had defeated with so much ease where they, S-class wizards had, had trouble.

The only thing that was heard was Liliana falling to her knees, a wide eyed shocked expression on her face as she stared at Natsu in awe before muttering a simple sentence.

"You slayed Gilgamesh and obtained the Gate of Babylon."


End file.
